Testing
by Rydelmarielynch2
Summary: Read summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Testing chapter one.

**Hey people ok so I'm deleting my other stories and starting new yay idk how long this will be but yea this chapter is kinda short p.s. yes it's rated m don't like don't read any who yea have fun review please.**

**Summary: Austin has two tests ELA and MATH so he's freaking out, the rest of his classes are easy as pancakes but who doesn't have a problem with at least two classes. Oh and Austin and Ally are dating.**

**Chapter one: fear.**

**No ones p.o.v**

**"Oh my god Ally what am I gonna do?!" Austin moon sighed as he was running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.**

**"Austin calm down." Ally said trying to calm her boyfriend.**

**"How the hell am I going calm down huh Ally your a freaking genius!" Austin said in a statement that sounded like he was gonna burst.**

**"No I'm not now CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Ally said while holding his shoulders he took that chance to lean in for a kiss the kiss was heated but then a knock on the door it was Trish DeLa Rosa one of their best friends and Austin's manager.**

**"Come on you two it's t I me for school."**

**"DAMN!" Austin yelled mad obviously.**

**"Cock blocker!" Ally said to Trish taking Austin's hand and walking to her car.**

**"Ok I'll be behind you with this idiot." She said pointing to their other friend Dez worthy.**

**"Ok." They all drove to school as they got closer Austin started to shake.**

**"Austin it will be okay." Ally resurrected him.**

**"Fine only cause you said so." They walk into school no one knows their dating except for Trish, Dez, and their Parents. Jimmy doesn't know everyone thinks their just best friends. Soon gossip will it's make it's way to school and it will be the talk of the year. No one flirts with Austin or Ally seeing that they were scared of the musical duo. **

**"Hey Ally ." said the assistant principle said.**

**"Hi miss Anna." They said at the same time.**

**"Miss Dawson may I see you in my office now please?"**

**"Of course course Anna."**

**"Mr. Moon please go to your class."**

**"Yes ma'am bye Ally."**

**"Yes Austin."**

**End Chapter one well what did you think please review ten reviews and I'll update thanks peace love and pickles.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people three reviews it's cool that I got any, anyway sorry I didn't update yesterday I was at my best friends sleep over and this is just a filter because I left my note book at my grandma's house so yea no rated m stuff here just Ally and talking._

Chapter two: talk.

"So what did you want me for?" Ally asked as they walked the hallways of Marino High.

"Well Ally, me and the staff were wondering would you and Austin like to sing a song at the end of the year?" said hopefully.

"Sure I'm cool with it, I'll ask Austin."

"Wonderful, and Ally, did you help Austin study in a way easy for him to remember?" Ally lookedown at her converse**_ (1)_****and nodded.**

**"Yes."**

**"Wonderful you may go."**

**"Bye." And at that she left.**

**Worrying bold and spaced my computer is stupid. Review please**

**1:I don't own.**

**Peace love and pancakes**

**Oh and sorry its ****So short don't have my book.**


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY people sorry I haven't updated in two days school but no school tomorrow yay and a new chapter tonight maybe two._

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

chapter three: Flash back

"ALLY!" Ally's Friend Trish called as she ran to her. "Did the plan work?" Trish asked

" Still in motion I got the study part down, but now it's the passing." ALLY said back.

"Ok tell me what you did, I got us out of first and second period."

"How?" Ally loved Trish but she wasn't getting in trouble because of her.

"I told them I needed a little more help before the tests third period so thy let me pick you because you're so smart."

"Well ok let's go to the music room they gave me as a reward for getting over my stage fright." ALLY said as the stated walking to Ally's music room.

"Ok Dawson spill." Trish said as they walked in the room and sat on the bean bags in the corner.

"Ok so it went like this,

_Flash back (Ally p.o.v_

_"Austin. you. need. to. study." I said as Austin was kissing my neck._

_"NO, I wanna fuck you." Austin said grinding his his on mine._

_"Mmmmm, Austin please you need to study for the exam." I gasped as be bit on my pulse._

_"Fine only if I get a kiss for every question I get right."_

_"How about a surprise."_

_"Fine." He huffed he pulled away and sat on my bed._

_"Ok Cesar Chavez was what?"_

_"A Mexican American who stopped people from buying grapes, and wrote a speech eight pages long."_

_"Correct." I took off my shoes and socks._

_"Only four more questions famous signer Billie holiday was what?"_

_"Billie holiday was Raped, used Drugs, Drunk and died from both." Austin answered perfect._

_"Correct." I removed my shirt and pants."Pre means?"_

_"Pre, meaning before. Like prepare."_

_"Right." I removed my__ bra and panties.__"One more question then I'm yours."_

_"Ok Ally."_

_"Spell Testosterone."_

_"Easy, T. E. S. T. O. S. T. E. R. O. N. E."_

_"Correct I'm yours now." In a blink of an eye I was on my bed Austin was fly necked above me._

_ End flash back_

_"Um and the rest is history." ALLY said to Trish_

_"Wow Ally to host you virginity to Austin Last night?"_

_"Well I lost it to him a year ago the same day we got together._

**_Thats it readers review for a new chapter._**

**_Peace love and pickles_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my lovelies chapter four here and I might bot have school tomorrow yay so I see you liked the strip chapter ;) and I might have a surprise in their._

_**Chapter four: Ela**_

"Wow Ally that was some test."Austin said as he walked up to her in lunch.

"Tell me about it how did you do?"

"I won't know yet but here's what happened."

_Austin thoughts_

_"Ok class here are your tears and answer sheets and...BEGIN." said to us I started the test as I was thinking I realized I didn't remember the answer so I thought about your creamy smooth legs and I remembered, then I got to the next question and I thought about your moans and how you felt around me how your walls clamped down on my h__ardness.. how good you felt and how many times we went at it by the time I got to you Cumming I was done with the test._

_End Austin's thoughts_

"Wow Austin i just helped you with out being their I don't have to take the test were studying for Math today at your house my mom and dad are home." ALLY said while winking.

"Ally if we weren't in school with a whole bunch of people I would fuck you on this spot." Austin said while trying not to get hard. So he thought of dead puppy, umbrellas, his grandma necked, and not meeting Ally, that got it right down.

"Ummm come on moon time for music." They went to music sat next to each other.

"Ok class time to get the stress of tests off so Austin and Ally care to sing?"

"Sure." ALLY sais she went up Austin right on her tail he grabbed a guitar and started to play.

**Austin/ **Ally _Both_

We clawed we chained our hearts In vain we jumped never asking why.

**We Kissed I fell under your spell in love no one could deny.**

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you I can't live a lie running for my life I will always want you._

I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! I never hit so hard in love all I wanted was to break u up yea you you wreak me.

**you wreak me.**

_you wreak meeee_

_Done review peace love and pancakes. Any ideas for smut part (it's coming) pm me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey my lovelies sorry for not updating I have school, band, karate, I have to write a school play and, I have a Valentine's day dance on Friday so yes._

_ Chapter five:a unexpected song. Ally p.o.v_

_"I'm stuck on you."Austin sang lightly as we walked to his car we were going to his house honestly I have never heard that song before._

_"Austin what song is that?" I asked him, his eyes widened keying panic._

_"Nothing Ally a song well not really I'm helping my mom write a song yea that it." Ok he's not speaking proper English._

_"Ok Austin." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Come with me."he said._

_"We have to study tho."I said_

_"Please it's for all of three minutes after we get there."_

_"Fine." I gave in we walked past his house and to the park._

_"Why are we here?"_

_"Just sit here give me a couple of minutes."_

_"Go."_

_He gets on stage."Hi everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm gonna sing a song." Oh brother._

_'Oo oo yea ok maybe I'm shy but usually I speak my mind but by your side I'm tongue tied sweaty palms I turn red you think I have no confidence but I do just not with you. Now I'm singing all the words I'm scared to say yeah. So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong I'm trying my best in this song to tell you what can I do I'm stuck on you. I hope that you feel what I do cause I told mom about you I told her what can I do I'm stuck on you. And like the night sit sticks to the mooon girl I'm stuck on you._

_I don't like rules but make my bed floss to keep my teeth perfect yea it's true I got issues sooooooooo im singing all the words I'm scared to say I'm stuck on you Oo Oo Oo I'm stuck on you.'_

_"I love you Ally." He yelled I'm crying at this point he wrote me a song awww I run up and kiss him._

_"I love you more Austin." I kiss him again he carries me back to his house let's just say we didn't sleep last night and didn't go to school._

_Review and plus who else can't wait for Austin and Ally tonight me ahhh Blu saw something on Tumblr Austin made me mad._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey my lovelies sorry for not updating I have school, band, karate, I have to write a school play, any who I play the flute and j saw that he said they should see other people._

_So without further ado here is chapter 6: every one finds out._

Ally p.o.v

I still can't believe Austin Moon wrote me a song I want to tell Trish like NOW but I'm in school now uhhhhhhhgggg.

"Hey Ally." Trish said as she ran up to me.

"Hey sup"?" I said she just shrugged meaning nothing.

"Nothing much but what about you and Austin I heard that he wrote you a song."

"WHAT HOW!?" I yelled loud drawing attention to us but I didn't care.

"Calm down I work at the parks hot dog cart oh and Guess who got a job at the hot dog cart." She said while doing her famous 'guess who' pose.

"Oh ok and you, and I think me and Austin are ready to tell everyone." I said

"Tell everyone what Al's?" Austin said from behind me

"OH SHIT Austin Monica Moon you scared the hell out of me." I yelled

"Sorry Ally now tell what?" He asked

"That we're going out duh."

"O ok come on."

"Now it's really ear-." I started but Austin cut me off.

"YO QUIET WE HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING." He yelled so the hole FUCKING school can hear it.

"Ok hi so um Austin you do it." What I panicked.

"Ok so for two months me and Ally have been going out and she's my girlfriend now I see one of you boys talking to her beside Dez I will not hesitate to punch you in the face get it."

"GOT IT." All the boys yelled

"Good now Ally." I step forward

"If Cassidy Davis, Kira Starr, of Brook Lopez or any one else try's to flirt I will break your not so pretty face now go back to your regular basis of activity."

They all ran to their class all except Cassidy, Kira, Brook, Dallas, Elliot, and Ethan.

"Yo Moon!" Dallas, Elliot, and Ethan said to Austin

"What?" Austin said Annoyed

"You dating my girl." Dallas said

"Piss off Dallas." I said

"Or what Dawson." Kira said

"This." I grab Austin and kiss him on the lips I pulled away and walked up to Ethan punched him in the face.

"Shut that hurts."

"Come on guys their not worth it." Dez said.

"Scared Worthy." Eliot said

"No trying not to kick your Ass montalvo."

"Oi Moon control you slaves." Cassidy said

"Bitch I'm Latino and I will kick you ass." Trish said

They all ran to us I tripped Cassidy, Kira tried to scratch me I punched her she just fell Austin was done already.

"Come near me, my girlfriend, or my friends again and I might have to do a little more damaging to you not so pretty face ok. Bye." With that we walked away and to our next class as the bell rung this day was a lot better.

End review and I won't update until Saturday night ok so yea have a happy Valentine's day

Peace love and pickles


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey my lovelies sorry for not updating I have school, band, karate, so yea so sorry I Kno I said I would update yesterday but family got in the way_

_So without further ado here is chapter 7: so close_

Ally p.o.v

I can't believe I Allyson Marie Dawson beat up Cassidy Davis and Kira Starr wow funny just yesterday I would have backed down but now woo ok calm down Dawson..ok I'm good.

"Ally, you were amazing remind me NEVER to make you mad." Austin said as me, him, Trish, and Dez walked to lunch.

"Haha yea you better not... anyway I'm glad we took care of them...or not Oi what did Austin say leave us the hell alone crazy bitches." I said as I saw the devils come into view heading to us.

"See miss, their bullying us." Cassidy lied through her false teeth.

"WHAT?! All four of us yelled as she said that.

"Miss. Ella I would never bully someone I've been bullied by them they tried to fight us I used self defense." I said truthfully

"Miss. Dawson, Moon, Rosa, and Worthy my office NOW." Damn so fucked up now.

"Fine." We huffed she told the others to wait out side called me in first.

"Miss. Dawson I believe miss. Davis, sadly you are suspended for a month."

"Listen Ella. No let me Talk you are a cold heart less two faced son of a bitch go to hell and I won't be returning in a month me and my friends are done here so have fun with a screwed up school bitch bye." I say smirking knowing she was scared of my attitude. "Oh and." I reached over and slapped her walked out and said "let's go were formaled." And we walk to our lockers and get all of our things leaving the school forever.

Austin's parents aren't home so we drop Trish and Des off at their homes and me and Austin go to his house I have a plan.

"Well you smacked her haha I love you." Austin said for the tenth time today.

"Yea, oh come on I have something for you." I say we go up to his room I push him on the bed I slowly climb on top of him my dress rising ever so slightly I lean in to kiss him, our lips touch first it's all slow and gentle it got a little heated when he licked my bottom lip asking for entry I gladly granted him it he takes off his shirt claps two times and the door locks, his lips move from mine to my neck sucking, licking, biting at the exposed skin harshly then soothing it by licking it I was trying so hard not to moan but I failed.

"Oh Austin." I moaned he took off my dress leaving me in my yellow lace bra and yellow lace panties.

"Yellow my favorite color hummm." He said when he saw them.

*knock knock knock*

"Austin Monica Moon you are in so much trouble!" Damn so close.

"Mom can't it wait I'm busy." Austin begged.

"No Austin it can't you best be down here in five minutes."

"Uggggggh." Austin yelled.

We quickly got dressed I fixed my hair and Austin messed his up a little. We go down stairs good thing I'm smart and grabbed a text book.

"Hello Mimi Mike." I say

"Hi Ally." They say to me all happy

"Mom what was so important that you had to interrupt me." Austin said

"You got formaled." Mimi said

"Mimi it was my fault." I said

"How sweetly?" Mimi said.

"Me and Austin finally decided to tell the hole school we were dating...( You already Kno what happened so moving on) and I turned around was and slapped her." I said

"Wow Ally I can't believe that you did that although I am impressed with you." Mike said

" I was to and we we celebrating before you interrupted MOM." Austin said still mad and you could still see thrust in his eyes I looked at my watch oh it's almost 9:00pm I have to go.

"I have to go sorry my dad is gonna be mad at me might as well face the music now."

"Ok I'll walk you over." Austin said

"No it's just across the street." I said

"I Kno but that's more time with you." Austin said

He walked me to my house he stopped at the door and kissed me on the lips.

"Good bye Ally I love you."

"Good night Austin I love you too." I say as he picks my lips again turns and leaves I open my door ready to face my dad.

And that's it for now it's longer than others but yes I don't have school 4 a week so yea oh and put request for a one shot in your review ok bye

Peace love and pancakes


End file.
